


Voices in the Halls

by aureate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/aureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon finds himself dating a vampire and falling too hard for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No, you're never really dead to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is The Vampire AU No One Asked For But I Still Write It Anyway. 
> 
> Titles are from the song Voices in the Hall by Neon Trees

♪

 

It's nights like these that gets Jihoon anxiously lie on his side of the bed, fingers tapping against the pillow to the melody of a song he is familiar with since his childhood. It's past one, and the wind is seeping through the small opening of the window he doesn't bear to close even though it would make him shiver from the cold. He is wearing an extra layer of clothing to keep himself warm. At least his toes aren't freezing, safely tucked under his blanket.

 

He is sleepy. There is a morning class he has to attend tomorrow, and he can't afford to skip it to survive the rest of his semester. But he can't sleep. Not when he is still waiting for someone to come.

 

_He_  was here before, just a few hours ago.  _He_  distracted Jihoon from his Music History essay and succeeded in engaging him in a few make out sessions--not that Jihoon was immune to the temptation. They were happily keeping each other company, but Jihoon must have missed the lack of warmth in the other's eyes. _He_ should have realized earlier how his fingers were twitching when they were caressing over his pulse, pressing just a little bit longer than he usually does.

 

Jihoon should have remembered that today is the time of the month.

 

_He_  fled out of the window, leaving Jihoon abruptly with nothing but an excuse to _feed_. But Jihoon understands, while at the same time he doesn't.

 

The first time he met  _him_ , it was at the dark alleyway just three minutes from his flat. He was walking home after he bought some instant coffee at the nearby mart. He needed the caffeine for the final project he needs to pull an all-nighter for. Sipping the warm liquid, Jihoon would have missed it if he didn't look at the right direction--a vampire sucking someone's blood. 

 

Jihoon paused in his steps, entranced by the sight. Vampires are something common in the city, they live alongside humans daily and are protected by the law just as they have to live under the law. But Jihoon never witnessed a vampire in their true form before, least of all feeding from a human. It's a scary sight to see the young woman went limp in the vampire's arms like she was drugged, and there wasn't blood in sight even though it was a very bloody business. Jihoon couldn't tear his eyes off the scene in front of him. Not until the vampire stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

_He_ was young, Jihoon noted, and handsome. His retracted fangs were red from the fresh blood, but he was still handsome. Jihoon thought true forms of vampires would look like some kind of zombie, not like some guy he could meet at college. The vampire's eyes flashed red, and Jihoon thought that was the end of his life, but the vampire fled away instead.

 

They met again at the most cliche place three weeks later--the college's library. He was sitting next to Soonyoung, whom Jihoon knew very well from high school, face almsot buried between the pages of _Understanding and Managing Organizational Behavior_ , but Jihoon knew it was  _him_. And like their minds were connected,  _he_  looked up from his reading and met him in the eyes. And then  _he_  smiled.

 

It wasn't until another month until Jihoon invited  _him_  to his flat and offered his blood to him. They started dating.

 

While it is weird for a human and a vampire to date, it's surprisingly a common occurance in the society. Jihoon found out there are more people with the same cases once he was introduced to the vampire world. They were very welcoming and supportive, and Jihoon felt less awkward with the whole bloodsucker business within the first two weeks of their relationship. It was not all a smooth ride, but he is the perfect one who would keep up with Jihoon's temper.

 

The rattling of the window shakes Jihoon out of his musings. It's not long until he hears the sound of window sliding open and close, sending a wave of cold air into his room, and then the sound of a familiar footsteps. He squeezes his eyes shut as the bed dips at another weight climbing onto it. It's not like he could pretend sleeping, not when he knows the other could hear his beating heart clearly. And it's not helping that it increases a lot the moment the cold fingertips touch his arm.

 

He stirs around to face the other man-- _vampire_ , but he looks very much like a human right now that Jihoon almost forgets if it's not for the coldness of his fingertips. 

 

"Seungcheol?" His asks softly, bringing his fingers to touch the other's face, tracing his cold cheekbones.

 

"It's past one, Jihoonie," Seungcheol smiles. His face looks so much better than it looked a few hours ago. Jihoon is glad, though at the same time he isn't. "How come you're not asleep?"

 

_I'm waiting for you_ , Jihoon wants to say. "Did you go to the club?" He asks instead. If he leans slightly closer, he could smell the alcohol no matter how much Seungcheol tried to clean up before going to Jihoon's flat. The human has told him before how he actually dislikes the idea of Seungcheol going to the club to feed from someone that's not himself, but the vampire is very strict on his own rules. 

 

Seungcheol hums, sneaking his hand beneath Jihoon's sweater to stroke at the layer of thin t-shirt he is wearing beneath. "Junghan was feeding at Rock, so I had to switch to another club. I still have no idea why he has the same feeding cycle as mine." He nuzzles his nose against Jihoon's warm cheek. 

 

"You were the one who _Turned_ him," Jihoon hopes the other couldn't hear the pang of jealousy in his voice, but Seungcheol likes to tease him exactly for that. "You told me that yourself, brat." He adds a playful kick to the taller man's knee, and Seungcheol fakes a hurting look.

 

"It hurts, Jihoonie. I think I need a kiss."

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. Seungcheol doesn't get hurt, at least not with a weak kick that Jihoon landed on his knee, but he still gives up for the kiss. He has been yearning for one anyway. It's crazy to think how much he has grown attached to the vampire, even if it's only their fifth month of dating. Seungcheol is mostly there with him, spending times with him if there's no vampire business calling out to him. He fakes his student card too, sometimes pretending to be a student and hanging out with his human friends. 

 

He never asks how old Seungcheol actually is. He is probably old, older than Junghan whom he knows is more than eighty years old--a relatively young vampire in the society. Seungcheol has been around much longer, he learned from the young vampire. He never talks about it with him, though. He is curious, but he doesn't press on the topic. The thing he learns from dating a vampire is: live the present to the fullest. 

 

"You can always feed from me, you know." He says lowly after they part. 

 

Seungcheol presses a soft kiss to his forehead, avoiding the topic for a while before he gives in to Jihoon's persistent eyes. "I don't drink from my lovers, Jihoonie. I thought we've settled it down since the first day."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I might get out of control, and things would get scary.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t ask anymore.

 

♪


	2. Maybe that's the mystery of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is happy with the way things are, but it appears that his vampire lover may feel differently.

♪

 

Jihoon spends his birthday with Seungcheol twice already. He graduates from college and gets himself a job as Junior Producer at one of the entertainment agencies that regards his music talent as a gem and pays him well enough to buy him beef ribs monthly. Seungcheol doesn't age. He still looks like how he was when Jihoon met him at the dark alley the first time. Young, but matured enough to have his opinion heard in the society--both human and vampire.

 

His 25th birthday is coming up in a week, and Seungcheol promised him that he would be there to spend the rest of his day with him. It's not his fault that he gets sort of anxious when his birthday falls in around the vampire's feeding cycle. But it has been almost five months since the last time Seungcheol excused himself for feeding, and Jihoon is not complaining. He is happy, actually. The thought of Seungcheol feeding from a stranger always puts him off. It's not like he is not healthy enough for the vampire to feed from. 

 

He figured that maybe his vampire boyfriend has found another solution to his hunger. Jihoon had asked him about it the second month Seungcheol didn't go for his routine, but the vampire smiled and told him not to worry. 

 

When his birthday comes, everything is perfect. His co-workers throws him a small surprise party that even the president of the agency manages to come and congratulates him in advance. They offer him to come for a drinking celebration after work, but Jihoon politely refuses. He has promised to spend the rest of his days with Seungcheol anyway. 

 

And Seungcheol—

 

Seungcheol is not any less than perfection Jihoon has in mind. They eat cake that is too sweet for Jihoon’s liking but he figures it’s okay since the vampire might not know the taste of human food in general, eat some more chickens and soju that could never get Seungcheol drunk but he still drinks it for the birthday boy’s spite. They make love—the best that Jihoon has in a while, usually it’s just a quickie before he goes to work or sleep—and Jihoon can’t forget the way Seungcheol marks the joint near his neck.

 

Seungcheol tells him that he glows, and Jihoon laughs, only believing like half of it, because somehow anything becomes possible since he meets him.

 

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers that night, and Seungcheol’s hold on his waist tightens a little. It’s not everyday he gets to say those particular words. Jihoon doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeves often, but he thinks Seungcheol understands. And tonight is one of the occasions where he needs the other to understand how he really feels.

 

“Love you too, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol smiles. “Go to sleep now, it’s late.”

 

 

♪

 

 

Everything goes downhill from that day. Jihoon doesn’t know what’s wrong, but the vampire spends less and less time with him. He stays the night, cuddles with him like he usually does, kisses him on all of his favorite spots before they go to sleep, but in the morning, the moment Jihoon opens his eyes, Seungcheol would be gone. 

 

Jihoon has asked, and all Seungcheol answers with is _sorry, got caught up with bloodsucker business you wouldn’t wanna know, Jihoonie._

 

And Jihoon lets him, because he believes his boyfriend would be there when he comes home, welcoming him with wide arms and sometimes some naughty kisses on naughty places that Jihoon couldn’t help but give up even though he is dead tired from work. He likes to make the most of his time with his boyfriend while he could.

 

Today, Jihoon comes home late, thinks of Seungcheol’s fingers absent-mindedly stroking his hair as they watch another episode of that detective show the vampire likes a lot. He walks inside his flat, announcing his arrival out of habit, and switching the lights on only to find that Seungcheol is not there waiting for him. 

 

There is, however, a man sitting on the keyboard stool, gloved fingers ghostly playing over the tuts, his back facing Jihoon. He doesn’t generally like it when people play with his things, especially his treasured ones. “Who are you? And how did you get in?”

 

The man turns around, and Jihoon thinks the face might be familiar. He looks intimidating in his black suits—no one wears suits unless they have a very important appointment these days. The man smiles gently, “My name is Hong Jisoo. I’m sure Seungcheol must have mentioned at least my name to you, considering that you’ve been with him for three years and four months.” 

 

The name does ring a bell in Jihoon’s ears. Hong Jisoo is someone Seungcheol usually does his _bloodsucker business_ with, a vampire that has been around as long as he has. He doesn’t mention him much, but Jihoon understands from some stories that Jisoo plays an important part in the vampire society. 

 

And that should mean something important comes up when he shows up in his flat instead of Seungcheol.

 

“Where is he?” Jihoon asks urgently. He is worn out from the extra take on the recording he has to pull for an upcoming group, and all he wants is to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms. 

 

“Seungcheol is smart hiding things when he wants to, but I’m sure you are observant enough to see the changes in himself for the past few months.” 

 

Jihoon thinks of the lack of color on Seungcheol’s cheeks, the agitation in his eyes as he climbs onto the bed, the hesitation that flickers across his face before he touches him—. He closes his eyes. “Is he getting tired of me?” It has crossed his mind a few times, how he ages and Seungcheol doesn’t, and he is going to hit the age where Seungcheol might get bored of him because he is no longer his pretty Jihoonie. But he tries to bury those thoughts deep down his unconsciousness.

 

“No, no. It’s not that. You are more precious to Seungcheol than you understand,” Jisoo says. “I’m not blaming you, but you are also the reason why he has to rest inside his coffin now.”

 

“Coffin?” He unconsciously massages his temples, suddenly feeling dizzy.

 

“Seungcheol tries not to get too attached, so don’t blame him for not telling you a lot of things. But he likes you too much, I guess,” the mysterious smile Jisoo gives only makes him feel even dizzier. “Why don’t you take a seat? The story is going to be quite long.”

 

Jisoo tells him a lot about Seungcheol, questions Jihoon lets hanging in the air between him and the vampire, never answered. He finally learns how Seungcheol is a born vampire—like Jisoo is—and probably ages around three hundred already. Jisoo is still older, but Seungcheol has been in Korea longer than him. They are two of a few born vampires that still live in the country, most of them are hunted down before the pact between human and vampire were established, and made best friends immediately when they met the first time. 

 

Seungcheol has a soft heart for humans, the older vampire tells him. He is the kind of vampire that would happily live with humans, unlike Jisoo himself. Jihoon is not his first human lover, and he knows, even though it hurts. Seungcheol has been really good for him, nothing he would achieve without some experiences beforehand. 

 

“You are his first in twenty something years, you know?”

 

Jihoon looks up, “Yeah?”

 

“He used to take full advantage of his vampire genes, changing partners every ten years that I used to joke about it with him that he had expiry dates for his human lovers,” Jisoo chuckles fondly at the memory. “And then Junghan happened.”

 

“He _Turned_ him…” His mumbles. He remembers Seungcheol mentioning the name once, early in their relationship.

 

Jisoo nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Seungcheol must have told you about that. It was usually no problem for him to control himself, but he was a little bit more attached to Junghan than he was with his past lovers.”

 

The human blinks. His heart swells from slight jealousy, but he is more curious of the story he never heard. “What happened?” 

 

The vampire in suits shrugs, "A wrong move, and Junghan was drained. Without his consent. Seungcheol never forgave himself for that.” He pauses, considering his words. “But Junghan is happy now, though he had a hard time explaining to his family.”

 

“Is that why he won’t feed from me?”

 

“Do you ever wonder how your blood smells to us vampires, Jihoon-ssi?” Jisoo’s smile is tender, but makes Jihoon feels uneasy. He shakes his head. “It’s sweet, exactly the taste I even want to drink. Daily, if I can. And human’s blood appeals to us more when we bear special emotions for that human. Lust, for example. But in Seungcheol’s case, love.”

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath. His ears are buzzing from the dizziness. He looks down at his parqueted floor, trying to process the sudden influx of information.

 

“On top of that, he knows that you don’t like it when he goes hunting, that you hate the clinging smell of alcohol or sometimes worse, women’s perfume.” 

 

“How—how do you know?”

 

Jisoo smiles—again, and Jihoon starts to hate how it looks so innocent and puts him in the blame. “I’m his best friend, Jihoon-ssi. He tells me almost everything.”

 

“Almost?” He asks, but the vampire waves the question off. 

 

“He actually tried that, you know? He has been feeding from blood packs that is recently prepared for newly Turned vampires who couldn’t hunt to save their lives. I told him that it was a bad idea, that he is a true vampire and the urge for hunting will always running in himself. I told him that feeding from blood packs would hurt him, but he didn’t listen to me,” he explains. “That’s how much he loves you.”

 

“Is he dying?”

 

“No, we can’t die. He’s just weakened and needs to rest. And fresh blood, preferably that comes in stream, not in instant packs.”

 

“He can drink from me, I don’t mind. I always tell him that, but he never listens,” Jihoon says. He looks up carefully. “That’s why you’re here, right?”

 

“Maybe. But it’s dangerous. He is not in his right state of mind, and you might be drained.” And Turned. Jisoo doesn’t say it, but Jihoon could see it in his eyes. 

 

“Just let me see him first,” he says.

 

Jisoo pauses. His eyes scan the human from the bottom to the very top. Jihoon squirms a little under his dominating gaze. “Interesting,” he smiles. “And what would you do if you see him in his current state?”

 

The human hesitates. He doesn’t expect the question. For him, the most important thing is to see his lover right now. “I will help him come back,” he finally says.

 

“Even if you might be Turned?”

 

Jihoon closes his eyes. He thinks of Seungcheol and the times they have spent together. He thinks of the first time they met and the night Seungcheol first kissed him. He then says, “If that’s a risk I have to take, then yes.” 

 

“Very well,” the vampire gets up and offers his gloved hand, “follow me, then."

 

 

♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update has been left rotting in my folder because it's actually not finished yet... i still have one more chapter which i haven't written at all. but hopefully next update won't be this long. i miss writing, too. it's my goal to finish this one, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
